Everything Is Fine If You Pay Anything
by Hansel A. Ivar
Summary: [SS/GG RR/HH] Keempat orang dengan pekerjaan kotor mereka tinggal serumah, tinggal seatap layaknya orang normal. Tapi tidak. Mayat yang dibawa pulang ke rumah, sogokan-sogokan yang berentetan datang. Saling membantu, jika mereka ingin. Interaksi yang biasa, bukan? Dengan obsesi dan 'sedikit' kegilaan, mereka menganggapnya hal yang lumrah. AU, slash, girls love, warn inside, rnr
1. Perkenalan Karakter

**Salazar Slytherin**, seorang pria yang bekerja sebagai hakim. Licik, tentunya, menerima uang sebagai sogokan untuk membebaskan pihak mana saja, entah pihak yang benar-benar salah maupun bukan. Membayarnya lebih banyak dari pihak sebelah, siap-siap kalah dalam pengadilan, entah pihak baik yang menang maupun pihak buruk. Yang terpenting, kau bisa membayar melebihi dari yang sebelah, maka kau menang atau ucapkan selamat tinggal pada cerahnya siang hari. Memiliki kasus yang ditangani olehnya, maka uang adalah solusi penyelamatmu yang paling tepat. Berikan apa saja yang kau miliki padanya, maka biarkan dia yang mengurus semuanya sampai benar-benar selesai.

**Rowena Ravenclaw**, seorang wanita yang bekerja sebagai dokter bedah. Pintar, sangat pintar hingga dia selalu pandai menutupi bahwa dia sering melakukan malapraktik pada para pasiennya, entah karena dia memang ingin melakukan malapraktik atau ingin menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang, semuanya tergantung pada perasaannya ketika akan menjalani operasi. Jika dia melaksanakan kegiatan malapraktik, dia akan berkata pada keluarga pasien bahwa ada kecelakaan ketika operasi, jika dia menyelamatkan sang pasien, bayaran ditambah berkali-kali lipat.

**Helga Hufflepuff**, seorang gadis yang masih kuliah di Univ Hogwarts. Periang, tapi sangat pandai, menyembunyikan sifat psikopatnya adalah hal yang gampang baginya, karena bukankah seorang psikopat memang cerdik dalam menyembunyikan sesuatu dari seseorang? Apalagi mayat. Membunuh untuk kesenangannya saja, ditambah dengan penjualan ganja serta obat-obatan terlarang yang dia lakukan diam-diam. Bahkan menjadi _yandere_ sebab Rowena, psikopat yang dilengkapi sifat _yandere_, kombinasi yang sangat bagus. Mendekati Rowena, siap-siap nyawamu melayang bebas dari ragamu, bahkan kehilangan nyawa karena mendekati Godric dan Salazar? Helga senang hati melakukannya.

**Godric Gryffindor**, seorang pemuda yang juga kuliah di Univ Hogwarts. Tidak mudah menyerah, sifat yang sangat melekat pada dirinya, apalagi jika incarannya masih belum mati maka dia akan mematikannya dalam satu tusukan, dua jika dia ingin bermain-main dengan korbannya. Kuliah sambil kerja sampingan memanglah tak buruk, tapi kerja sampingannya adalah membunuh orang. Bayaran yang tinggi diberikan, maka dia menyelesaikan pembunuhannya dalam satu hari, membayarnya rendah maka bukanlah mangsanya yang akan mati, tapi dirimu yang memberikan bayaran. Dia cerdas dalam membuat alasan jika tak sengaja terlibat suatu kasus yang memang menyangkut dengannya.

Keempat orang dengan pekerjaan kotor mereka tinggal serumah, tinggal seatap layaknya orang normal.

Padahal tidak.

Setiap hari mungkin ada mayat yang diseret ke rumah mereka, maupun para pihak yang salah ataupun benar yang ingin memberikan sejumlah uang sogokan atau barang sebagai pembebasan.

Mereka saling membantu, jika mereka ingin. Terkadang menjatuhkan satu sama lain, berbuat onar sana-sini yang menyebabkan salah satu dari mereka marah.

Interaksi yang biasa.

Bedanya, ini dibumbui dengan sedikit kegelapan di hati mereka.

**.**

**.**

**Akhir dari perkenalan karakter**

**.**

**Disc: J.K Rowling**

**Warning untuk chapter ke depannya: AU, AR, no magic, slash, boys love, girls love, misstypos, isi fic agak beda(?) dengan judul, penulisan masih acak-acakan, sedikit membingungkan mungkin, ada unsur badwrod dan hampir menjerumus ke rated M karena 'suatu alasan'**

**A/N: hai semua, saya kembali lagi dengan uhukficbaru, padahal yang kemarin aja belum saya update, duh maaf ya karena syaa gatel ingin bikin ini :"). Jadi ini cuma berisi drabble, ficlet, atau oneshot kecil tentang kehidupan keempat Founders dengan 'pekerjaan kotor' mereka, tiap chapter berbeda atau tidak berhubungan sama sekali, oke mungkin bakal ada yang berhubungan /miz pls. **

**So, happy reading untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya!**

**Review please.**


	2. Not Again, Rowena

**Disc: J.K Rowling**

**Warning: AU, AR, no magic, slash, boys love, girls love, misstypos, isi fic agak beda(?) dengan judul, penulisan masih acak-acakan, sedikit membingungkan mungkin, ada unsur badwrod dan hampir menjerumus ke rated M karena 'suatu alasan'**

**Review please.**

**=o^o=**

**.**

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang madu terlihat di halaman belakang, sedang bersenandung ria sambil menyirami beberapa pot bunga, dan tak menghiraukan bercak-bercak darah di apron yang masih dia kenakan. Sinar matahari sore tak mengganggunya agar tidak merawat kebun kesayangannya, gadis itu–Helga menahan senyuman senangnya memandangi bunga violet yang mekar indah di depannya.

"Aah, cantiknya," kagum Helga pada bunga tersebut, "pemberian Rowena memang selalu indah," lanjutnya tersenyum aneh, kemudian tertawa kecil, tawaan yang janggal.

Sibuk mengamati bunga violet penuh kasih, Helga sedikit kaget mendengar telepon rumah mereka berdering keras, hingga suaranya sampai ke luar rumah. Helga berdiri dengan malas karena harus meninggalkan kegiatannya tadi, membersihkan roknya terlebih dahulu dari debu-debu, sebelum akhirnya dia berseru pada temannya yang sepertinya sedang sibuk mengelap pisau di ruang tengah.

"Godric bisakah kau angkat teleponnya?" pinta Helga keras, lalu kembali tersenyum mendengar balasan dari dalam rumah dan mulai kembali pada kegiatannya, menatap bunga violet.

.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu ogah-ogahan bangkit dari sofa yang dia duduki, padahal tadi dirinya telah menemukan posisi nyaman sembari membersihkan pedang kesayangan miliknya, dan beberapa pisau. Godric berjalan malas ke tempat telepon berada, masih berdering kencang dan sangat mengganggu pendengarannya. Dia mengangkat gagang telepon enggan, tak mau berhadapan dengan siapapun–apalagi jika yang menelepon adalah rival salah satu sahabatnya.

"Halo?"

_["..."]_

"Ya, benar."

_["..."]_

"Sudah kubilang benar tadi, ada apa? Cepatlah."

_["..."]_

"Apa?"

_["..."]_

"Bagaimana bisa?"

_["..."]_

"Baiklah," Godric meletakkan gagang telepon ke pesawatnya seperti semula, membuang napas pasrah, lalu dia kembali mengangkat gagang telepon dan menunggu yang ditelepon menjawab setelah dia memencet sebuah nomer.

_Trek.._

_["Halo?"]_

"Ah, akhirnya," balas Godric membuyarkan lamunannya mendengar suara.

_["Ada apa, Godric?"]_

Godric membuang napas lagi, "Sala, jemputlah Rowena."

_["Kenapa? Di mana dia sekarang?"]_

"Penjara," jawab Godric singkat, langsung menutup panggilannya.

Godric segera menuju ruang keluarga lagi, kembali duduk di sofa yang di mana ada pedang mengkilap di meja depan sofa tersebut. Godric tiduran untuk waktu yang sebentar, memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu dia bangkit lagi, menyambar jaket dan topi lalu memakainya, mengambil pisau dan disembunyikan balik jaket besarnya. Kemudian Godric pergi ke luar menemui Helga.

"Aku akan pergi," pamit Godric setelah memakai sarung tangan yang dia ambil asal serta maskernya, "kau tak apa kan, kutinggal?"

"_Sure,_" jawab Helga riang, "ada permintaan lagi?"

"Yap, bayarannya lumayan besar," tawa Godric teredam oleh maskernya, "aku takkan lama," lanjutnya memasang sepatu yang masih belum ditali dengan benar.

"Jangan mengotori sarung tanganku!"

"Ya, ya."

**=o^o=**

Salazar menggerutu pelan sambil berjalan melewati sel-sel penjara yang dipenuhi orang-orang di mana sebagian dia lah yang memasukkan mereka, menatap dingin para tawanan yang menatapnya benci–jangan salahkan Salazar jika mereka saja tak mampu membayarnya lebih sebagai seorang Hakim di Pengadilan, Salazar tak menerima sogokan kecil-kecilan. Pria itu tetap mencari salah satu sahabatnya yang dikatakan Godric berada di penjara, sebelum akhirnya dia menemukannya.

Seorang wanita bersurai gelap panjang duduk memandang sekitar tak minat, mengabaikan beberapa tawanan yang satu sel dengannya tengah melihat dirinya tertarik.

"Rowena," panggil Salazar pelan, tapi mampu didengar wanita tersebut, Rowena.

Rowena segera menghampirinya tenang, malahan tersenyum. "Oh hey, Salazar," sapanya kalem.

"Apalagi yang kau perbuat sekarang?" tanya Salazar menggelengkan kepalanya putus asa, menyilangkan kedua tangan depan dada sementara Rowena terkekeh.

"Seseorang di rumah sakit menuduhku sedang melakukan malapraktik," jawab Rowena nyengir lebar, terasa aneh dilihat.

Salazar menautkan alisnya heran, "Jadi kau tak melakukannya?"

"Tidak," Rowena pura-pura menggeleng sedih, "padahal aku mau sih, tapi keburu dituduh. Jadi yah," Rowena bersiul ceria, kemudian menahan senyumannya melebar dari semestinya. "Kau sebagai sahabatku, mau kan untuk membebaskanku dari tuduhan palsu ini?" Rowena bertanya dengan nada memohon, yang pastinya dibuat-buat.

"Ada bayaran tersendiri," balas Salazar acuh.

Erangan kecewa Rowena lontarkan, "Aku sahabatmu, ayolah?"

"Tidak."

Rowena mendecak malas, memegang jeruji besi erat-erat sebelum sebuah ide muncul di otaknya. "Bagaimana kalau," dia menjeda perkataannya sebentar, "kalau tubuhku, hm?" bisiknya ketika dia menarik kerah Salazar untuk mendekat padanya.

"Tidak."

"Hm? Kenapa, eh?" Rowena masih gencar melaksanakan godaannya, "tidakkah kau tertarik dengan tubuh wanita, Salazar? Apalagi wanita sepertiku," ujar Rowena seduktif, "kau takkan menyesal."

Salazar membuat ekspresi jijik di wajah tampannya, "Kau bertingkah seperti pelacur sekarang, Ro?" hinanya.

"Demi kebebasanku," balas Rowena cepat, "jadi, bagaimana?" Salazar masih mempertahankan ekspresi jijiknya, malahan bertambah parah, seolah Rowena kotoran di bajunya. Rowena mendecak lebih keras, "Baiklah, baiklah!" Ujarnya tak sabar, "aku akan memberikan semua uang hasil dari penjualan di pasar gelapku yang terakhir!"

Seringai licik kini tercipta di wajah Salazar, "Tunggulah di sini dan biarkan aku yang mengurus semuanya."

"Dasar bucin brengsek," umpat Rowena kencang pada Salazar yang pergi menjauh.

**=o^o=**

Malam harinya, Godric dan Helga sedang bermain kartu di ruang tamu, menunggu kedua sahabat mereka yang lain untuk datang, makan malam telah disiapkan oleh Helga–dengan campur tangan Godric tentunya, jika tidak bisa saja Helga menambahkan sesuatu yang mencurigakan yang bisa menyebabkan semua orang keracunan. Helga memekik senang sementara Godric menjerit tak terima, Helga lagi-lagi mengalahkannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku menang?!" Jeritnya frustasi, membanting kartu-kartu malang yang dipegang olehnya ke meja, sedangkan Helga masih tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Kau butuh ratusan tahun untuk mengalahkanku," Helga membalas dengan sombong, lalu senyumnya merekah lebar mendengar pintu rumah terbuka dan salam dari dua orang yang sangat mereka kenal. "Ro!" Serunya bahagia langsung memeluk wanita yang terlihat muram tersebut, memikirkan uang-uangnya yang melayang bebas di tangan Salazar.

"Hai juga, sayang," Rowena membalas pelukan Helga dan mengecup kedua pipi Helga gemas, merangkul Helga erat.

Godric mendekati Salazar, "Kau mengharapkan ucapan selamat datangku?" canda Godric cengengesan mengatakannya.

"Tidak juga," Salazar menarik Godric dan tanpa basa-basi mencium bibir Godric lama, sebelum akhirnya Godric mendorongnya menjauh sambil mencoba menggapai oksigen di sekitarnya.

"Aah kau memang sialan," Godric menatap nyalang Salazar sebentar, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya pada pria tersebut. "Aku takkan membiarkanmu melakukannya di sini," bisik Godric menggoda, mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Salazar, "tunggu sampai makan malam selesai."

Rowena melempar bantal sofa pada mereka, rupanya masih kesal atas kejadian tadi. "Cari tempat kalian berdua," ujarnya ketus, "ayo kita makan malam duluan, Love," ajak Rowena pada Helga, kembali mengecup kening kekasihnya.

Helga merona sebentar, tapi balik mengecup kening Rowena. "Ayo," balasnya pergi ke ruang makan, diekori oleh Rowena.

"Sekarang lihat siapa yang harus cari tempat," sindir Salazar sebal.

Godric tertawa, "Sudahlah, ayo makan."

**.**

**.**

**End**

**Wait for the next chapters.**


	3. Don't Kill Him!

**Disc: J.K Rowling**

**Warning: AU, AR, no magic, slash, boys love, girls love, misstypos, isi fic agak beda(?) dengan judul, penulisan masih acak-acakan, sedikit membingungkan mungkin, ada unsur badwrod dan hampir menjerumus ke rated M karena 'suatu alasan'**

**Review please.**

**=oo=**

**.**

Godric orang yang paling jahil di antara mereka berempat, terkadang jahilnya sudah tidak bisa ditolong lagi, saking isengnya dia. Godric bisa mengganti suasana yang pertamanya sangat tegang ataupun serius, menjadi cair seketika. Salah satu keahliannya memang, sampai terbawa-bawa ketika dia menjalani misi pembunuhannya.

"Tidak seru kalau membunuh dalam hening, Ro!"

Itulah jawaban Godric ketika Rowena bertanya mengapa Godric tidak membunuh korbannya dalam diam dan cepat, tidak banyak bicara.

"Tapi tetap saja lebih enak saat keadaannya sunyi, kan?" Rowena masih bertanya tentang hal itu, mengkerutkan dahi tak suka melihat cengiran menyebalkan pemuda tersebut.

Godric tertawa, "Kau saja kali yang menganggapnya enak, kau kan mematikan pasienmu saat mereka dalam pengaruh bius," jawab Godric santai, menjungkitkan kaki kursi ke belakang dan menaruh kakinya di atas meja.

"Jaga etikamu," Salazar memukul kepala Godric memakai bukunya, membuat Godric mengaduh dan menggerutu tak jelas, mau tak mau menurunkan kakinya. "Tapi yang dikatakan Godric ada benarnya, aku ragu kau bahkan akan membunuh kami ketika tidur," lanjut Salazar kemudian.

"Hmp, seperti aku mau saja melakukannya," tanggap Rowena ketus, menutup kamus kedokteran di pangkuannya.

"Dan aku ragu kau tak mau melakukannya, kau mungkin bisa menyuruh Helga menambahkan racun dalam makananku dan Godric," balas Salazar tajam, pura-pura memasang ekspresi curiga.

Rowena mendecak malas, "Diam atau kulempar kamus ini pada wajah sialanmu."

"Oh, begitu?"

Godric kemudian tertawa kencang melihat Rowena benar-benar melempar kamus tebal itu ke arah Salazar, pas di wajah pria bermarga Slytherin tersebut, tawanya baru mereda ketika Salazar menatapnya mengancam seusai merintih kesakitan.

"Dokter tak tahu diri."

"Hakim yang tak berkaca."

"Ada yang tahu di mana syalku?"

"Sy–apa?"

Ketiganya menoleh pada Helga yang mendadak muncul di belakang Godric, nampak bingung akan keberadaan syal kesayangannya. Rowena dan Salazar yang tadi sempat bertengkar kemudian bertukar pandangan bingung, serentak menggeleng pada gadis tersebut, sedangkan Godric hanya menahan senyum anehnya.

"Syal," Helga mengulang perkataannya khawatir, "syal yang dulu pernah Ro berikan padaku. Di mana?"

"Aku tak melihatnya, maaf," Salazar mengangkat bahu, dia memang tak tahu-menahu tentang hilangnya syal Helga. "Kenapa kau tak memakai syal milik yang lain dulu?"

Helga menggeleng, "Tidak, aku ingin syal pemberian Rowena! Karena syal itu pasti mengandung banyak cinta Rowena padaku!" Helga bersikeras, tampak ingin menangis.

"Kau tak mempengaruhinya dengan obat-obatan, kan?" bisik Godric ke Rowena, niatnya ingin bercanda tapi dia malah mendapat tatapan mengerikan dari Rowena.

"Shh, sayang, tak apa," balas Rowena menepuk-nepuk kepala Helga lembut, "coba kau cari di kamar Godric, pasti dia yang menyembunyikannya," saran Rowena dibalas anggukan Helga.

"Kenapa malah aku?" protes Godric keras, menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Rowena menatap Godric nyalang, "Jangan pikir aku tak tahu kalau kaulah yang menyembunyikannya, mengingat kau yang paling sering berbuat ulah."

"Masuk akal," Salazar menimpali perkataan Rowena, "dia tak salah, 'Ric. Jika memang kau pelakunya, siap-siap saja, Helga akan membunuhmu."

Godric lalu tersenyum percaya diri, "Meski dia _yandere_ sekalipun, dia takkan melukaiku hanya karena itu, lihat saja," ujarnya sombong.

Pria itu mendengus geli mendengar balasan Godric, "Dan kami," dia menunjuk dirinya dan Rowena, "sangat meragukannya."

"Huh? Kenapa?"

Tepat setelah Godric mengatakannya, dia berjengit kaget merasakan tepukan keras di bahunya dari belakang, memegang erat bahunya seakan ingin mematahkannya. Godric menoleh ke belakangnya tak yakin, was-was dan sedikit takut. Kembali berjengit melihat Helga kini memakai syal berwarna kuning dengan garis hitam miliknya sambil tersenyum manis, sangat manis.

Tapi auranya tidak.

"O-oh, hey Helga," sapa Godric nyengir gugup melihat pisau lipat yang mengkilap di tangan Helga, "jadi kau sudah men–"

"KEMARI KAU DASAR BRENGSEK!"

"H-HIIII MAAFKAN AKU!" Godric menjerit takut menghindari ujung pisau yang diayunkan Helga padanya berkali-kali, segera melompati sofa untuk kabur dari Helga yang mengamuk–Helga tetap mengejarnya tentu.

"JANGAN LARI!"

"K-KUBILANG MAAFKAN AKUU!"

"KAU MENYEMBUNYIKAN SYALKU YANG PALING ISTIMEWA!"

"AKU TAKKAN MENGULANIGNYA! AKU BERJANJI AKU TAKKAN–GYAAA! JAUHKAN PISAU ITU!"

"Dan karena itu jangan main-main dengan seorang _yandere_." Salazar mengangguk santai mendengar pernyataan Rowena, malahan membaca buku yang dia pegang.

"Jangan membunuhnya, Helga!" Tegur Salazar keras mendengar kerusuhan di dapur, "atau aku nanti menjebloskan Rowena ke penjara!"

"Kau takkan berani melakukannya, hakim sialan!" Rowena membalas kesal.

"HELGA–HELGA _STOP_! _STOP_! AMPUNI AKU!"

"_NEVER, YOU SON OF A–_"

Kadang kejahilan Godric yang di ambang batas bahkan bisa membuat Godric sendiri terbunuh, tapi tak pernah membuatnya jera sekalipun untuk berhenti melakukannya.

**.**

**.**

**End**

**Wait for the next chapters.**

**.**

**Omake**

Hari itu berakhir dengan Helga yang memburu Godric untuk membunuh pemuda itu, sedangkan Salazar dan Rowena bertengkar sendiri tentang hal lain yang tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kekasih mereka.

Berakhir Rowena yang mengobati Godric, Helga yang tersenyum senang, dan Salazar yang sibuk meminum kopi sambil membaca buku seperti semula.


	4. Mess with Her, Mess with Us

**Disc: J.K Rowling**

**Warning: AU, AR, no magic, slash, boys love, girls love, misstypos, isi fic agak beda(?) dengan judul, penulisan masih acak-acakan, sedikit membingungkan mungkin, ada unsur badwrod dan hampir menjerumus ke rated M karena 'suatu alasan'**

**Review please.**

**=oo=**

**.**

Helga adalah gadis polos.

Itulah, tanggapan mereka bertiga ketika baru mengenal sosok gadis dengan surai pirang madu bernama Helga Hufflepuff. Semacam, _first impression_ mereka, yang ternyata sangat keliru. Mereka mengira Helga itu orang yang tak suka kekerasan, dan berhati lembut–baiklah dia memang memiliki hati yang lembut, tapi tak suka kekerasan?

Dia bahkan pelaku pembunuhan.

_Shock_? Jelas.

Karena mereka berpikir Helga sangatlah polos cuma untuk menggores kulit orang memakai silet maupun pisau, itu saja secara tidak sengaja. Tapi siapa sangka? Godric memiliki teman sepemikiran dengannya; membunuh itu menyenangkan.

"Kalian sadar ada yang aneh dengan Helga?" suatu hari yang cerah, Salazar mendadak mengungkapkan sesuatu ketika mereka berkumpul tanpa Helga di ruang tamu.

"Seperti apa?" Godric bertanya dengan bingung, berhenti mengasah pedangnya hanya untuk menoleh ke Salazar.

"Kau kan selalu bersamanya saat kuliah, kau tak meyadarinya?" dan Salazar malahan bertanya balik daripada berniat menjawab pertanyaan Godric, memandang Godric skeptis.

Rowena ikut berbicara, "Ya, aku menyadarinya," ujar wanita itu menghela napas, "dia lebih muram akhir-akhir ini, dan jarang berbicara yang tidak penting juga, bahkan jarang mengatakan cinta padaku lagi."

"_Shut it, _dasar bucin," Godric melempar kertas yang diremas ke arah Rowena.

"Kau harus melihat _top_mu, bocah," balas Rowena balik melempar kertas yang berbentuk bola itu ke Godric. "Memangnya kau tak menyadari ada yang aneh gitu dengan Helga?"

Godric diam sebentar, mengingat-ingat dulu, sebelum akhirnya dia menjetikkan jarinya senang. "Oh aku tahu! Kalau tidak salah ada laki-laki yang mengatakan sesuatu pada Helga beberapa hari lalu, aku tak mendengarnya, dan setelah itu Helga selalu nampak sedih!"

"Begitu ya," respon Salazar pelan, Helga sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

Mereka akhirnya tak berbicara, memikirkan tentang tingkah Helga minggu ini. Dan mendadak keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh Rowena yang berseru keras, matanya berkilat tajam dengan seringai yang tertampang di wajah cantiknya, mencetuskan ide pintarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan 'pembalasan manis' bagi siapa saja yang membuat Helga sedih?"

**=o^o=**

Pemuda itu membuang napas gusar, mendecak kesal menunggu seseorang di gang gelap dengan pisau yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di dalam mantelnya, sembari memainkan sarung tangan dengan gelisah. Dia mengerling sana-sini untuk mengurangi rasa tak sabar akan membunuhnya, mengetukkan ujung sepatunya berkali-kali. Mendadak seseorang memanggilnya, dia menoleh menahan antusiasme miliknya.

"Hey!" Lelaki itu menyapanya, Godric mengangguk membalas sapaan itu sambil tersenyum datar, "ada apa?"

"Flint," Godric melebarkan senyumnya, dia tak ingin basa-basi, mengambil pisau yang berada dalam mantel, mengarahkan pisau itu tepat dada Flint.

Flint nampak kaget, dan takut sekaligus melihat pisau yang mengkilap dalam gelap bersamaan seringai mengerikan Godric. "A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?! M-menjauh!"

Godric membekap mulut Flint setelah dengan sengaja membuat Flint terjatuh saat Flint akan kabur, "Lebih nyaman seperti ini, tak terlalu banyak kebacotan," ujarnya pelan, mengangkat pisau tinggi-tinggi, tak mempedulikan Flint yang mencoba menjerit meminta pertolongan–usaha yang sia-sia. Lalu Godric berujar pelan, dan mengancam, "Kau mengganggunya, kau berurusan dengan kami."

Dan Godric mengayunkan pisau dengan cepat pas di dada lelaki itu, darah keluar deras dari hasil tikamannya, menodai ssarung tangan serta mantel yang dia pakai. Godric beranjak berdiri setelah dirasa Flint selesai berteriak kesakitan, menatap tubuh malang Flint yang dimandikan darahnya sendiri, dan Godric membuang napas lagi sambil melepas mantel serta sarung tangan miliknya, lalu mengganti pakaian atasnya.

Dia kemudian terlihat malas melakukannya, menggendong _backpack _yang dia taruh di dekat tempat dia melukai Flint, pemuda itu sontak berlari ke arah keramaian dan berseru keras.

"_Help me_! _Somebody help me_! Ada orang yang melakukan bunuh diri!"

**=o^o=**

Salazar menoleh pada Rowena yang masuk ke dalam mobilnya, wanita itu duduk di kursi penumpang depan. "Ada kabar dari Godric?"

"Ya," jawab Rowena menunjukkan pesan dari ponselnya–bukan pesan dari Godric, tapi pesan dari rumah sakit yang menghubunginya. "Sebaiknya kau mau mengantarku sekarang."

"Baiklah, dokter," Salazar memutar mata, mulai menyalakan mesin mobil dan melaju dengan kecepatan rendah.

.

Rowena berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, pesan dari rumah sakit mengatakan bahwa ada gadis yang mengatakan mencoba menyelamatkan temannya dari percobaan bunuh diri tanpa alasan. Mendengus geli diam-diam, Rowena memakai jas putih khas dokternya yang tergantung manis di kantornya dan segera menuju ruangan operasi.

"Akhirnya anda datang, Mrs Ravenclaw!" Salah satu perawat menghampirinya panik.

"Bagaimana keadaan pasien, Andromeda?" tanya Rowena sembari memakai masker dan sarung tangan, "maaf aku terlambat, tadi macet di jalan."

Perawat itu hanya mengangguk, "Pasien dalam keadaan kritis, detak jantungnya makin melemah."

"Oke, kita segera lakukan saja operasinya."

"Baik!"

Selama beberapa jam Rowena berkutat dengan kegiatannya, mengoperasi seorang laki-laki yang ternyata memiliki luka tusukan yang serius, Rowena tak bisa berhenti tersenyum gemas di balik maskernya. Tangannya sekarang letih, Rowena meregangkan badan ketika dia mengucapkan operasi telah selesai dan pasien itu selamat, dia memang tak berniat macam-macam sekarang, hanya ingin laki-laki itu mendapat akibatnya.

Wanita tersebut keluar ruang operasi setelah mensterilkan tangannya, mengeringkan tangan saat dia melihat keluarga pasien terlihat sangat cemas. Tapi hey, Rowena takkan peduli meski orang itu selamat maupun tidak, kan? Dia hanya mengatakan sang korban selamat, tapi masih sangat kritis.

"Dia masih hidup?"

Rowena menoleh ke sumber suara setelah melambai ria pada keluarga pasien yang dia suruh pulang terlebih dahulu untuk melaporkan kejadian ini, dia melihat seorang gadis bersurai pirang dengan mata beriris kayu menatapnya, Rowena diam untuk sementara.

"Ya," jawab Rowena kemudian, tersenyum lebar.

Gadis itu mengangguk, mengeluarkan permen dari sakunya dan memakannya, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. "Kalau begitu nanti kau bisa melakukan malapraktik padanya, Dok," bisiknya menyeringai kecil pada Rowena, "sampai jumpa."

Rowena hanya diam lagi melihat kepergian_ gadis_ tersebut, dengan senyuman aneh dan menyeramkan di wajahnya.

**=o^o=**

"Maafkan aku, Tuan, tapi sudah dijelaskan oleh gadis itu jika adik anda mau melakukan bunuh diri tanpa alasan yang jelas," Salazar bersedekap, merasa kesal sendiri ke arah pria yang diduganya adalah saudara Flint, "polisi juga mengatakan hal itu, anda tak bisa menuntut lagi."

Pria di depannya tetap keras kepala, "Tapi ini pasti pembunuhan! Aku yakin sekali!"

Salazar ingin sekali mengatakan itu memanglah pembunuhan, tapi diurungkan niat mengatakannya. "Lalu? Hanya karena keluarga anda yakin bukan berarti keluarga anda benar, kan?"

"Aku akan menuntut ini ke Pengadilan!"

"Tidak akan ada yang mau mengurus kasus seperti ini, kalau anda mau tahu," Salazar menghela napas, dia lelah berdebat sejak tadi.

Pria tersebut berseru, "Kau bisa melakukannya!"

Seringai tipis Salazar ukir, mencondongkan badan ke depan. "Anda memiliki apa saja untuk dibayar?" Salazar melebarkan seringainya, irisnya berkilat licik sekali, pria itu malah diam. "Berapa banyak? Atau sedikit? Atau tidak ada sama sekali?" Salazar melanjutkan, kini menunjukkan senyumannya melihat diamnya orang tersebut. "Kalau begitu, anda tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Kasus ditutup."

**=o^o=**

Salazar membuka pintu rumah setelah dia kembali dari kantornya, dia menemukan rumah masihlah kosong, tak ada siapa-siapa. Salazar melepas sepatunya dan melempar seragamnya sembarangan, melempar diri ke sofa lalu tiduran sambil memainkan ponselnya. Selama beberapa saat dia begitu, sampai dia mendengar pagar depan rumah terbuka, dia langsung berdiri dan melihat siapa yang datang.

Gadis bersurai pirang tadi berujar, "Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang," balas Salazar singkat, "Godric," lanjutnya.

"_Fuck it_, Salazar, kenapa aku harus berdandan seperti anak perempuan?" Godric menggerutu sebal, melepas _wig_ itu dan mencopot lensa matanya, membersihkan riasan yang tipis sekali untuk menyamarkan dia seorang laki-laki.

Tawaan Salazar sedikit menggema, "Kau memang seperti perempuan, duduklah, mungkin Rowena akan datang sebentar lagi."

Godric memutar mata bosan.

"Salazar, Godric!"

Keduanya menoleh ke orang yang memanggil mereka, menatap Rowena yang baru saja dibicarakan ternyata datang setelah membayar taksi, dan Rowena melompati pagar mereka yang memang pendek untuk masuk ke rumah.

"Oh hey, Ro," sapa Salazar pendek, "bagaimana tadi operasinya?"

"Berhasil," jawab Rowena menganggukkan kepala, "tapi setelah Godric pergi, ternyata keadaan Marcus Flint menurun drastis."

Godric menahan kekehannya, "Apa tadi aku menusuk terlalu dalam?"

"Ya, tapi tidak apa, berkat itu aku bisa melakukan malapraktik," Rowena tersenyum senang, "aku akan menjual organnya nanti."

"Jangan lupa kau bagi," timpal Salazar memainkan ponselnya lagi, "kami ikut membantumu melakukan ini."

"Dan aku tak mau melakukannya secara gratis!" Tambah Godric.

Rowena tertawa, tawaan yang bisa mengintimidasi orang-orang. "Kalian tak perlu khawatir, aku akan membaginya secara rata. Dan, inilah akibat membuat Helga sedih.."

**.**

**.**

**End**

**Wait for the next chapters.**

**.**

**Omake**

Malamnya Helga menatap mereka menuntut, dia baru saja mendengar tentang salah satu temannya di kampus mendadak mati mengenaskan, diberitakan dengan judul berita 'Bunuh diri tanpa alasan' yang sangat membuatnya kesal ketika mengetahui kebenarannya.

Kenapa ketiga sahabatnya tak mengajak dirinya untuk membunuh Flint?


	5. Midnight Sleep

**Disc: J.K Rowling**

**Warning: AU, AR, no magic, slash, boys love, girls love, misstypos, isi fic agak beda(?) dengan judul, penulisan masih acak-acakan, sedikit membingungkan mungkin, ada unsur badwrod dan hampir menjerumus ke rated M karena 'suatu alasan'**

**Review please.**

**=o^o=**

**.**

Rowena tahu kebiasaan Helga tiap malam.

Menyusup ke kamarnya diam-diam, merayap masuk dalam selimut yang Rowena gunakan, lalu tidur di sana tanpa dia ketahui. Paginya dia pasti menemukan gadis manis itu ada dalam dekapannya, terlelap dengan senyuman di wajahnya, membuat Rowena gemas melihatnya. Padahal Helga bisa meminta tidur bersama secara baik-baik.

Mungkin Helga tak mau mengganggu tidurnya apabila dia meminta ijin dulu, pikir Rowena suatu saat, tapi toh dia juga suka dengan Helga yang melakukannya setiap hari.

Salahkan Rowena yang selalu pulang malam dari rumah sakit.

Malam ini dirinya masih terjaga untuk mengerjakan laporannya yang bertumpuk (yang pastinya dia kerjakan asal-asalan), suasana telah larut tapi rasa kantuk sama sekali Rowena abaikan, dia ingin tugasnya selesai sebelum matahari muncul kembali seperti biasa. Matanya memberat tapi Rowena memaksa bangun. Dan di saat seperti ini biasanya Helga akan datang ke kamarnya untuk tidur, tapi gadis _yandere_ itu belum menampakkan diri.

Ada apa gerangan?

Rowena selalu menantikan kehadiran Helga saat malam hari. Apa Helga juga memiliki tugas yang belum selesai? Ya, mungkin. Atau Helga tertidur di kamarnya sendiri? Ah, sepertinya itu yang tidak mungkin bagi seorang Helga yang _sangat_ mencintai Rowena tidur di kamar miliknya, bukan kamar sang dokter spesialis malpraktik.

"Rowena."

Ah, baru saja Rowena memikirkan kekasihnya, dan sekarang Helga ada di pintu kamar memeluk boneka beruangnya.

"Helga," sapa Rowena tersenyum senang, "naiklah ke ranjang kalau kau mau tidur sekarang, aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi."

Helga mengangguk, memeluk bonekanya dan melempar diri ke atas tempat tidur Rowena. Tapi Helga memilih tidak tidur, dia ingin bersama Rowena kalau tidur, jadi Helga sedikit berguling di atas ranjang lalu duduk bersila, memandang Rowena yang tetap fokus pada lembaran-lembaran di mejanya.

"Rowena," panggil Helga kemudian, hanya disahut 'hm' kecil dari sang pemilik nama.

"Apa?" Rowena membalas, menolehkan kepala tapi bingung karena Helga diam. "Kenapa, sayang?"

"Lanjutkan nanti saja laporannya," pinta Helga menggembungkan pipi, "sekarang waktunya tidur."

Rowena menggeleng bersalah. "Aku tak bisa, Helga, harus selesai malam ini agar aku tak memiliki beban lagi," Rowena menjawabnya sembari menulis, suatu kebohongan dia tak mau tidur, Rowena ingin sekali memejamkan mata dan hilang ke dunia mimpi, tapi laporan menghalangi.

"Waktunya tidur, Ro!" Helga tak mau mengalah, bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menarik tangan Rowena yang sedang menuliskan tulisan luar biasa tidak jelas tapi rapi. "Rowena!" Rengeknya.

Rowena ingin menolak, tapi tak tega melihat tatapan memelas Helga yang diberikan padanya, Rowena mau tak mau meninggalkan meja kerjanya. Helga tertawa senang, dia naik ke ranjang sekali lagi sedangkan Rowena duduk sebentar di tepi ranjang untuk meminum air, lalu dia merebahkan diri di samping Helga. Rasa lelah Rowena tadi menghilang tepat dia berbaring, dan rasa mengantuknya datang lagi.

Ini bukan ide yang buruk.

"Helga, kenapa kau bangun larut seperti ini?" Rowena mengeluarkan pertanyaan sepele guna mengusir bosan.

Helga berpikir sebentar, melihat ke langit-langit kamar. "Tadi aku tak sengaja tertidur di kamarku, tapi aku terbangun," jawabnya kecil, memiringkan badan ke arah Rowena.

"Kenapa terbangun?"

"Entahlah," Helga menaikkan selimut, "mungkin karena aku selalu tidur berdua denganmu?" tebaknya lalu tersenyum lebar pada Rowena, "pasti itu! Aku sangat suka kita tidur bersama, dan jadi kebiasaan, dan kalau aku tidur sendirian itu rasanya tidak enak, tak ada Rowena," lanjut Helga berujar manis.

Rowena merona mendengarnya, apalagi Helga mengatakannya dengan raut polos, "Baiklah, baiklah, alasanmu sangat imut," canda Rowena dibalas tawaan kecil Helga.

"Rowena."

"Ya? Kau tidak mengantuk?"

Helga hanya menatapnya, tak berniat menjawabnya. "Peluk," pinta sang _yandere_ singkat, merentangkan tangan.

Wanita itu bisa merasakan pipinya memanas, dia beranggapan bisa saja telinganya ikut memerah hanya karena tingkah laku Helga tadi. Tapi dia mengiyakan saja permintaan Helga, Rowena menarik kekasihnya agar lebih dekat dengannya dan mendekap Helga erat. Helga tersenyum senang, menyamankan posisi dalam dekapan hangat Rowena, lalu memandang Rowena penuh arti.

Senyuman lembut Helga ukir, berbisik lembut, "Rowena, aku sangat mencintaimu."

Rowena terkekeh pelan, "Kapan kau tak mencintaiku, hm? Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Kau tetap akan mencintaiku meski banyak yang mendekatimu, kan?"

"Itu karena kau membunuh mereka, Helga."

Helga nyengir.

Rowena lalu memeluk Helga posesif, tersenyum kecil sambil membenamkan wajahnya di leher gadis itu. Giliran Helga yang merasakan pipinya memanas, wajahnya pasti memerah sekali, Helga bisa mendengar suara napas Rowena yang teratur. Dia melihat wanita itu menutup matanya–masih memeluk Helga, Rowena nampak santai dan rileks jika seperti ini. Helga rasanya bisa lebih menyukai Rowena dari apapun.

Sibuk memandang Rowena, Helga terkejut ketika iris sekelam laut Rowena terbuka, langsung menusuk dalam ke iris coklat keemasan Helga–dia memutuskan kontak mata karena gugup ketahuan mengamati Rowena.

"Kukira kau sudah tidur," ujar Helga malu.

"Tidak, kau tidur, aku tidur," balas Rowena singkat.

Helga mengangguk singkat, kembali menemukan posisi yang menurutnya nyaman dalam dekapan yang Rowena berikan untuk sekian kalinya. Bibirnya terbuka sebentar, lalu menutup lagi, bingung mau mengatakan apa. Helga memandang Rowena sekali lagi, Rowena masih betah balik memandangnya.

Lalu Helga tersenyum manis, "_G'nite_, Ro, aku mencintaimu."

Rowena ikut tersenyum, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Helga."

Sepertinya ide untuk tidur sangatlah bagus daripada berjaga sepanjang malam hanya karena tugas, bukankah begitu?

**.**

**.**

**End**

**Wait for the next chapters.**


End file.
